


No Greater Forgiveness

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Justified [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Single Sentence Story, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Edmund finds redemption in being known as Edmund the Just.
Series: The Justified [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816363
Kudos: 9





	No Greater Forgiveness

No Greater Forgiveness

Edmund glowed inside like a candle in the night whenever he heard his title—the Just—on Narnian lips because there could be no greater honor and forgiveness than for a traitor to be known as just.


End file.
